Whole Heart
by Shreya Austenite
Summary: Just trying to write on a song...Shreya and Daya are already in relationship.. did it work between them? Song: Whole heart; Album: Waves; Singer: Rachel Platten; One Shot, Nine Chapters... do review and tell your opinions about it...
1. Chapter 1

WHOLE HEART

 **A/N: Hi guys, this time I tried to write on a song… hope you'd like it….**

 **Song:** Whole Heart

 **Album:** Waves

 **Singer:** Rachel Platten

Daya and Shreya are in relation since a year.

Daya proposed her on her birthday under Abhijeet's pressure but Daya too loved her… she was the one, who won his heart with her purity of soul. He got to loved her. She wasn't his first love but he learned to love and live again just because of her. According to him, she was a pure soul. Even if they had a lot of age gap, it never became an obstacle in the path of their love, but increased it.


	2. Chapter 2

But he had been hiding a lot from her, which she didn't like because according to her, there should be no secrets in a relationship.

Abhijeet was once talking to Shreya, when she opened up with him.

Abhijeet (smiled): Tum Daya ko kya acche se jaanto ho Shreya?

Shreya (chuckled): Aap jante hai ki voh ek introvert hai, jaldi open hi nhi hote. (sighed): Aaj tak unhe thik se nhi jaan payi, par haan agar voh mujhse khul kar baat karein, toh I would love to know him better and frankly, I am dying for knowing him better.

Abhijeet (questioningly): Toh tumhe bura nhi lagta ki proposal k eek saal baad bhi, voh tumse khul ke baat nhi karta?

Shreya (smiled lightly): Sach kahoon toh nhi, lekin kabhi- kabhi bura lagta hai aur aisa lagta hai yeh hume dur kar rha hai. Par mujhe pta hai, kahin na kahin zyaada age difference ke karan ya kisi aur wajah se voh mere saath khul nhi paa rhe hai, unhein thoda time chahiye aur main unhein voh time zaroor dungi, kyunki mujhe pta hai, we should be patient in a relation.

Abhijeet (smiled): Shreya, you are really mature… I knew, you were the best choice for him. Tum understanding ho, patient ho, usse related rishton ko samajhti ho, aur sabse badi baat usse bahut pyaar karti ho.

Saying this, he left. She smiled lightly and sighed, engaging back to her work.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, she was on the beach with Daya. They were sitting side by side on rocks and watching the sunset. Shreya could notice him hiding on his phone. Finally, curiosity over took patience and see asked him.

Shreya (concerned): Daya, aap thik toh hai na? Is something wrong?

Daya looked at her and faked a smile.

Daya (stammering): Y-yes, main thik hoon… nothing's wrong.

Shreya nodded but wasn't satisfied yet, but she preferred not showing it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once, it was Shreya's birthday and Daya decided to give her a surprise.

He invited everyone to his house and didn't tell Shreya about it. In the evening, he called Shreya and acted as if he was attacked.

She rushed his house and saw darkness all around. Suddenly…

SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

She was startled and got what was happening only after Daya hugged her lightly. She was smiled through tears.

Shreya (teary): Thank you so much!

Daya gave her the dress, she would wear.

Abhijeet (smiled): Hume thank you mat bolo, sab kucch tumhaare is Majnu ne kiya hai… yaha tak ki gifts bhi iske consultancy ke baad aaye hai…(imitating Daya): Shreya ko yeh nhi pasand, use yeh pasand hai (sighed): Sun sun kar humaare kaan pak gye hai.

Shreya (smiled, eyeing Daya): He knows me very well…

Purvi (smiled): And he should be proud of it… Kyunki Shreya ke preferences ke bare mein mujhe ya khud iski maa ko bhi itne acche se nhi pta jitna sir ko pta hai.

Daya (smiled): I am proud of it.

After sometimes, the party was over. Only Daya and Shreya were there.

It was when Daya gave her a beautiful doll as a gift, which Shreya loved.

Shreya (smiled): You really know me very well.

Daya (smiled proudly): And I am proud of it.

Shreya (softly, looking at Daya): I also want to be proud, Daya… mujhe bhi aapko janana hai (dreamingly smiled): It would be so beautiful to know you, all your messy part and not even that but all of you, (looked at him) which you hide very well and then, your WHOLE HEART.

Daya looked at her.

Shreya (whispered looking in his eyes): And you know my insecurities very well, mujhe kabhi- kabhi apne pyaar par bhi doubt hota hai ki do I love you that much ki aap mere saamne apna dil khol sako.

Daya (sighed): Shreya, you know na… my past…

Shreya (interrupted softly): I know that, (looked down and again at him with a smile, which only she knew was fake) And I am sorry, pta nhi kaise aisi baat dil mein aa gyi.

Daya smiled and kissed her forehead.

Daya (whispered): I love you.

Shreya (smiled looking in his eyes): Love you too.

She turned to go but again turned to him with a sad smile.

Shreya (softly): But main ek baat kehna chahti hoon aapse, (he looked at her): I know you can't trust me all because of your past but Daya… I promise, the day you pour your heart, you will not feel sorry for that and I swear it.

Daya smiled lightly.

Shreya left after that, bidding a good bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Shreya dragged Daya for shopping with her. They did it and was about to go when Daya collided with someone.

Daya (looked at the lady): I am sor… (shocked): Purbi tum!

Purbi (smiled lightly): Daya!

Shreya looked at both of them and then faked a cough. Daya looked at her and then down.

Purbi (pointing to Shreya): Inse nhi milwaoge.

Daya (serious tone): Yeh Shreya hai, my fiancée.

Purbi looked at her with a jerk, she was totally shocked and again shattered. Shreya could feel it well.

Purbi (smiled lightly): Ok bye

She left. Daya also moved forward with fast steps while Shreya sighed and moved after him slowly.

They went in the car… the journey was silent.

They reached his home and he directly went to his room.

She sighed and went after him after keeping the shopping bags at a side.

She entered his room, only to find him staring out of the window to nowhere. She sighed and kept a hand on his shoulder. He sensed her presence, only then.

Daya (turned to her): Ab, I am sorry voh achanak se upar…

Shreya (interrupted softly): I know you are upset, Purbi ke saath encounter ke baad hi se maine notice kiya hai. (smiled lighty): You still face a hard time in forgetting her, don't you?

Daya looked down.

Shreya (chuckled and kept a hand on his cheek): Accha, ab muh mat latkaiye, I understand. (to lighten up the situation) You seriously saw a ghost of your past relationship and I really don't mind you getting one and getting scared for a day.

Daya (smiled lightly): I am not scared.

Shreya chuckled and looked into his eyes.

Shreya (whispered): You are.

Daya got silent. Yes, he was scared.

Shreya (intake of breath): Daya, yeh jo past mein jeena hai na, it is only letting you down… you should move one.

Daya (tiredly): I am trying.

Shreya (smiled): I know.

Daya smiled at her.

Shreya (softly): Daya, I know you feel alone at times, but Daya please, (smiled) if you ever feel that, please come to me. And it won't harm our relationship if you tell me your darkest secrets, it will just make it strong.

Daya (turned to the other side): I think Shreya, tumhe ab jaana chahiye.

Shreya said nothing. She glanced at the floor and then, at him.

Shreya (sighed): Bye Daya.

She went from there.


	6. Chapter 6

One day, Shreya and Daya had a fight… it was terrible.

Shreya (shouted): Enough Daya, please, ab bahut ho gya… why don't you just tell me ki aap mujhse pyaar nhi karte hai aur you can never trust me. Yeh daily is jhoothi aas mein rehna, ki aap mujhse sab kucch ek din share karenge, hurts me. You just give me pain but me (chuckled sarcastically) I am such an idiot, who always gives you time and thinks ki aap mujhse bahut pyaar karte hai aur mujhe apna dil khol kar dikha denge. (teary): Maine aaj taka apse kucch nhi chhipaya, nothing at all but you, (smirked): aapne mujhe kabhi kucch nhi btaya.

Daya (interrupting): Shreya…

Shreya (shouted): I am not done Mr. Daya. I know you doubt me… you think it is not safe to tell everything to me, but Daya please…. Har koyi ek jaisa nhi hota… I really doubt my love now… why don't you just tell me that you don't or never love me? I know you doubt my intensions and I am done now. I can't take it anymore… my heart aches now and I can't bear the pain… I am letting you free and (pointing her index finger) please try to trust the person you love from the next time, you commit in relations.

Before Daya could react or even understand, he found himself standing alone in the room. She was hurt and it was well known to Daya. He sighed in pain as he was aware that she went to never return.

Their relationship always looked one side as it was always Shreya, who understood him. He never tried to understand her and was selfish enough never to.


	7. Chapter 7

He told everything to Abhijeet, who was very much angry on him.

Abhijeet (angrily): Daya, tum pagal ho kya! Aaj tak rote rhe ki kisi ne tumse sacha pyaar nhi kiya aura b jab kisi ne kiya toh khud uska dil tod diya tumne. (little calm) Daya, pta hai kitne patience ke saath usne is relationship ko sambhala hai, but tumne use ek mauka nhi diya… pyaar mein trust bahut badi cheez hoti ha, jo usne tumpar dikhaya but you! You led her down. She is so hurt, I can understand it very well. You know Shreya ne tumhaara bahut intezaar kiya hai, agar uske jagah main hota toh shayad itna patience nhi dikha pata and I and Tarika would have ended up to a break up, but she….

Saying this, he left immediately.

Daya was alone and he thought. He felt guilty, when he remembered all the memories. He sighed and felt shame for not trusting such a lovely person.


	8. Chapter 8

Shreya was in the shore, she was bare foot and was walking on the end of the shore where they used to spend time.

She remembered every moment so clearly. From the day of proposal till today, the day when they broke up, she had loved him irrationally.

She felt miserable at the time… she just wanted someone to pamper her, to whom she could jut pour her heart into…. She wasn't a persecuted maiden but had become one in the time.

She felt guilty in one corner of her heart but knew, she wasn't wrong at all.

Another tear drop escaped when she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder.

Shreya (coldly): Abhi bhi kucch baaki hai, Daya sir?

Daya sighed and turned her towards him. He felt a pinch seeing her swelled eyes with a lot of sadness and pain in them. Her expressions were cold as ice and her eyes red as fire. Daya held her hands, he glanced at them then their owner.

Daya (intake of breath): I am sorry… I should have trusted you. But you know na, main apne past ko nhi bhula pa rha hoon.

Shreya (sighed, heavy throat): That's just an excuse, Mr. Daya.

Daya (stepped a little closer): I know, (he looked in her eyes): I should have told you. But pta nhi kyun itni bdi bewakoofi ki aur tumse apne past ko chhipaya, jiske saath main apni zindagi bitana chahta hoon.

Shreya (looked at him with a jerk): Daya.

Daya (nodded): Haan Shreya, I want to spend my whole life with you. (whispered): I love you, and will love you till my last breath. I know you are not the first in my life, but I promise you would be the last. (taking out a ring from his pocket): Will you marry me and become the most important part of my life?

Shreya smiled through tears. She was too happy to say anything and just nodded. He slipped that ring in her finger. She smiled and hugged her. He held her back. She closed her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the warmth shifting to her waist from her back. She smiled shyly and tried to separate but he had her hold by her waist.

Shreya (shyly): Kya kar rhe hai, Daya?

Daya (naughtily): Kyu? Tumhe nhi pta?

Saying this, he moved his face near hers and was about to fused his lips with hers, when she pushed him.

He smiled as she rang with the shore, and looked at him naughtily.

Daya (smirked): I am not going to leave you today.

Saying this, he ran after her.


	9. Chapter 9

_**There's so much I don't know about you and I'm dying to**_

 _ **Tackle the recent obstacle that's keeping me from you  
We were at the beach and you were hiding on your phone  
You said nothing's wrong, but something's wrong**_

 _ **You know my insecurities are always there alone  
And I can show my weaknesses, it's something to be proud  
God, it'd be so beautiful to see that side of you  
All the messy parts, every part, your whole, whole heart**_

 _ **So come on, baby, open up  
I swear you won't be sorry  
You know I never ever judge  
I swear you won't be sorry  
Ooh, nah nah nah, ooh, nah nah nah  
I want your whole, whole heart, give me that  
Ooh, nah nah nah, ooh, nah nah nah  
I want your whole, whole heart, lay it on me**_

 _ **There's something in your head that you can't seem to get around  
Ghosts of past relationships that only let you down  
Tell me all your darkest secrets, baby, try me out  
I'll walk you through, just me and you**_

 _ **You doubt I could be your safety net  
What now? Why don't you just love me?  
And why doubt all of my intentions?  
You got my attention, my whole, whole heart**_

 _ **So come on, baby, open up  
I swear you won't be sorry  
You know I never ever judge  
I swear you won't be sorry  
Ooh, nah nah nah, ooh, nah nah nah  
I want your whole, whole heart, give me that  
Ooh, nah nah nah, ooh, nah nah nah  
I want your whole, whole heart, lay it on me**_

 _ **You doubt I could be your safety net  
What now? Why don't you just love me?  
And why doubt all all of my intentions?  
You got my attention, my whole, whole heart**_

 _ **So come on, baby, open up  
You know I never ever judge  
I swear you won't be sorry**_

 _ **So come on, baby, open up  
I swear you won't be sorry  
You know I never ever judge  
I swear you won't be sorry  
Ooh, nah nah nah, ooh, nah nah nah  
I want your whole, whole heart, give me that  
Ooh, nah nah nah, ooh, nah nah nah  
I want your whole, whole heart, lay it on me**_

 _ **Whole, whole heart  
I want your whole, whole heart, lay it on me**_

THE END


End file.
